This invention relates to a device for fastening, intended in particular for the aeronautics field.
In such a field, it is particularly important to ensure the proper fastening of the various elements. During the flight of an aircraft, the vibrations generated can cause a nut to become loose, causing a relative harmful movement between the elements to be fastened, and even the disconnecting thereof.
In order to prevent this, FR 2 854 213, in the name of the Applicant, proposes a device for fastening comprising a threaded rod, a nut that can be screwed on the rod and means for locking the nut in rotation in relation to the threaded rod comprising an intermediary ring mounted between the nut and an end of the threaded rod. This ring comprises rotational coupling means with the end of the threaded rod and rotational coupling means with the nut.
Such a device makes it possible to prevent in a relatively sure manner any rotation of the nut in relation to the threaded rod, and therefore a loosening of this nut under the effect of the vibrations.
It is suitable to further improve the safety of the assemblies and of the fastenings, in particular in the field of aeronautics.